Genocide Heart
by TimeLord
Summary: Chapter 2 up! The story of RB3 and why it so desperatly wanted to destroy the human race. What is the Genocide Heart? What is it's connection with Dr. Leonard?
1. Genocide Heart 1: Remember me?

Note: The main characters of this change point of view during some chapters. Just a note to avoid confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Genocide Heart: Part 1  
  
The last blow to the CPU of the Sky Fortress, RB3, made a shocking revelation to her struggling mind. I know I'm wrong, but. I just can't admit it to myself. This is not a matter of pride. I. I just don't want it to be over. Closing her eyes she tried to banish the sounds of the burning machinery around her.  
  
Dr. Leonard B. Edison was one of the greatest Mec engineers in his field, Artificial Intelligence. He was revered even though he had only achieved his greatness at the age of 18. They would call him a prodigy, give a toast to him at parties, and try to solicit him into making their plans of political domination real. After all, why hire an assassin that can lead back to you when you can buy one without any drawbacks, as the deadly servants never missed their target.  
  
Leonard never asked what his creations were used for. Deep down he knew but he thought that if he didn't hear it directly it wasn't true. One day not on request he decided to work on a companion, a humanoid model. She would be able to think, grow, and have her own emotions. The body was that of an older woman, about 20, but he knew that he would still have to teach her as if she was a child. He needed to find the last parts, a human heart and brain, and coiling of an electric eel.  
  
The eel coils were easy to get and modify, their sole purpose being to charge the body's battery. She would be able to make her own energy but like humans she would have to sleep or her battery would fail her.  
  
He didn't like the idea but to get the other two parts he would need to go to the morgue. The sight of the bodies being strolled back and forth through the hallways made him wonder how anyone could stand this job. A great lament came from around the corner of the dimly lit sterile passage. In her arms she held a coughing child, tears streaming down her face onto the child's.  
  
"Don't worry. Shhhhhh." The mother rocked the child slowly in her arms. Leonard was intrigued. He walked up to the woman.  
  
"Miss might I inquire of your predicament? Why are you in the Morgue?" He then realized it should be her asking the same question. She began to respond but without lifting her head.  
  
"We have been poisoned by the Basilisk, its only hours before we to shall be among the dead." She pulled up a little of her skirt to reveal the wound. Her leg was gray and covered in fine crystal. She let the skirt drop. A look of pure agony was across her face. Looking closer Leonard saw the child's arms were folded, as if it were cold. The arms were actually fused together in a latticework of purple and gray crystal. He felt sorry for them but motioned that he must continue on. The morticians new he was coming and had variety of human viscera for him, all from the bodies of the homeless or those that simply had no family to retrieve the body. He mainly wanted a heart and brain of a child around 12, that way it could still be taught but would already have skills like walking and speaking down. Memories were already gone from a dead brain, but instincts were not.  
  
Looking through the statistics of the dead but he could not find any of use to him. Drug addicts, people with violent natures, chronic illness. They had no application. He needed something innocent, young, with a desire to live. Leaning back to a table it occurred to him. The little girl poisoned by the Basilisk!  
  
Running back through the hall he looked left and right in search of the woman and her child. They were gone. A nurse walked by.  
  
"Miss! Did you see a woman here with Basilisk poisoning? She had a child with her."  
  
"Yeah, the mother said her child didn't deserve to die so painfully or something. They went into Dr. Nusakan's room." Suddenly he knew what they were doing.  
  
Finally after a run through all the different corridors, even knocking people over, he reached room 903. Opening the door he saw Nusakan at his desk filling paper work and to the left a mother and child with peaceful looks on their faces, but their chests didn't rise. There were at peace in more than one way. Leonard made a reverent bow to the departed two and tock a few steps towards Nusakan's desk.  
  
"I've been expecting you." Dr. Nusakan said casually. He bent over the desk with his hands clasped together. "You see this way you get what you want and they got what they wanted, fair exchange, yes?"  
  
"How did you? You knew what I needed?"  
  
"I did not spend 300 years learning to read thoughts for nothing. Anyway I must be off, take you prize and leave. I must warn you though, a man named Virgil once said, be careful when playing god, because unless you are god your creations can defeat you."  
  
Author's note: Oi. I really need to work on this one. 


	2. Genocide Heart 2: Questions

Author's note: Thanks for the review DragonsamaX, glad you like the fic! I'll work on more chapters a little later. I'm still working on another fic at the same time. ::eyes cross:: owww…. Genocide Heart: Part 2 

            Waking up the android female looked around her. She was afraid and naked. _Where am I? Wait, who am I?_ A hydraulic door opened and closed behind the entering figure. She leapt forward as to free herself from some restraint but realized there were none as she fell slowly to the ground. The figure tilted his head and gave a cheerful smile.

            "Looks like you're up Maia," Dr. Leonard said. Maia had a puzzled look on her face. There was a panel next to her. She saw her reflection; young, vibrant, machine.

            "Maia?" she questioned. "Am I Maia? I don't remember anything, where am I? Am I home?" Her innocent eyes touched the young scientist. Now was his chance to make the first impression into her mind. He held out a hand to lift her up.

            "Maia, you are very special. You are the better of two worlds, machine and human. I am Dr. Leonard, your creator." She looked awestruck then afraid. Leonard felt a strong embrace from the hybrid.

            "Can I call you father?" she said crying. Maia still needed to mature emotionally. Leonard had prepared himself for the task. Looking into Maia's deep orange eyes he gave an acknowledging nod. She cried because she no longer felt afraid.

            After getting Maia some clothes from the Manhattan mall he brought her home to the laboratory. However something happened on the way back…

            "Help! That Mec just ran off with my data-band!" A woman in the street cried. She was shacking with fear not because she was attacked but because she knew that there was no one to help her. Leonard held on to Maia's hand and tried to pull her away from the scene. She refused his grip. Jumping onto the side of a skyscraper she felt some part of her cling to the wall. Like a spider she used these wire extensions of her body to scale the building. She could see Leonard and the woman on one side, the robber on the other. Her vision picked up his heat signal and she started to run. Taking a dive of a building into the street below would kill a normal human, but Maia was not normal.

            "Let me through, I'm in pursuit!" People let her through not in awe but in fear. Who was this strange woman? If she can do that I wonder what she could do to one of us. People started to go back into their stores that lined the streets. With her legs pushing her along she had time to track the ally the lone mec went in. She stopped hearing something. _Please, my master only wants me to steal so he doesn't have to. Why am I expendable? If only those humans knew what we know._ Maia saw him with his wingtips around him. He was cowering in a corner! This thief obviously didn't know his trade all that well. Why did she hear his thoughts?

            "We all know what each other think. It's so we can be sent orders easier." It said.

            "Why did your master make you do this?" Maia asked.

            "Because," he said, "All humans are spineless!" Then he threw a bomb on the ground and smoke filled the air. By the time it cleared he was gone. The only thing that remained was a note.

RB3 THE NEXT LEVEL IN EVOLUTION 


	3. Genocide Heart 4: Standings

Genocide Heart: Part 4  
  
If only I knew where to go. She pondered her decision. She couldn't stay at the lab for they would surely think that she killed Dr. Leonard. An alley way provided a welcome to her. Leaning back against a brick wall she could hear someone coming her way. Deep in the back of her mind she hoped that someone would notice her. Anyone at all would do. She slid back against the wall to the ground, her face looking up into the artificial blue sky, hands behind her back. The figure kept on going oblivious to the world beneath her. Maia shrugged and buried her head in her knees. She pulled the card out of her pocket eyeing it carefully. Turning it around she saw some writing in print too small for human eyes.  
  
Go behind the hotel in Koorong- you'll find us  
  
How can I get to Koorong without looking suspicious to the IRPO? They'd catch me in a heartbeat. She stood up and brushed herself off. Then she turned and in the corner of her eye she caught hold of something red. It was a piece of fabric. Moving closer she realized it was not just fabric but a dress. That woman must be rich to throw something like this away Maia thought admiring the silky texture and embroidered bead roses. She held it against her chest breathing in an exotic smell. The dress was great but how could she disguise the metallic shrapnel she had for hair.  
  
Digging further she found assorted treasures, a child's doll, a broken data-band, a mec cat with a dead battery. Pulling the Mec cat out she could see that one of its ears was missing. It was either loved or played with too rough. Maia placed it with the dress, not willing to give up on it herself. Then she saw the last part of her guise, a black box hat with a long opaque veil. It must have been used for a costume party, or a funeral. She shrugged but tried it on checking out how it looked with a broken mirror in the alley. It worked but still left her feeling a little queasy. She slipped the elegant gown over her tank top and shorts. I look like a shingrownian priestess. She placed the cat in an under fold in the dress. Time had past since she entered the alley, it was nearing nightfall. The darkness would obscure her face. The wiring through it reflected bits of moonlight. The band on her left wrist read "Maia". She ripped it off resulting in a small leakage of electron transfer fluid. Leonard had made the band for her. It allowed her to be tracked. Now however that was a danger. She must leave the city before anyone found out Leonard was murdered.  
  
"I'm sorry father," she said throwing the bracelet into the dumpster behind her. She walked out of the alley into the cold night.  
  
"Hello, My name is." She had to think of something quick. A man barged past her. "My name is Furdo De Daemonte and this is my wife Emena," he said pointing to Maia. He gave her a wink. He wants me to play along. Maia smiled and stood by the man. Please don't let this look too cheesy! "We want to go on vacation and need to stop in Koorong. What seats do you have open? Furdo said smiling at the attendant. Then he saw an IRPO agent enter the room from the transport.  
  
"Everything is clear to go. You may board." With that said the agent left the terminal.  
  
"Guess that means we can go honey!" Furdo said. Maia smiled at the attendant as Furdo pulled her onboard. They found two window seats. He let her sit closer to the window.  
  
"You've got an awful lot to learn about not acting suspicious. Were you even trying?" Furdo asked. Maia just shrank down and looked sheepishly at the man who had saved her. She smiled but it ended up looking goofy.  
  
"You're a good kid. I knew your father. And I know you wouldn't kill him. I've been watching you. In fact I set up the incident for you to get that card. I'm just glad you discovered it's meaning." Furdo put his arm over her shoulder. He smoothed back his long purple hair with the other hand.  
  
"Are you a mystic? I've never seen one before." Her eyes were full of wonder.  
  
"Mystic, Vampire, Elf, Fairy, whatever people call us. That is what I am. Fortunately I was gifted with the magic of illusion. Therefore to everyone else her I look human. You don't really think humans would let us hang around do you?" Maia nodded and looked down. She pulled the cat out from the fold in her dress. The little creature was just used and thrown away. Mystics didn't have that problem; humans feared them because Mystics were higher on the food chain than they were. Mecs were just slaves, they worked and died. Humans tended to not make the machines look human otherwise they might develop pity. What a sin, a human with a heart! She opened the jugular outlet on her neck and hooked it up to the cat. The cat was being charged by Maia's life energy. She withdrew and breathed heavily. The cat began to wash Maia's face. Furdo smiled at this act. He remained silent though. There was a time and a place to reveal his plans for her. Now she should sleep. She was exhausted. 


End file.
